narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Price of Betrayal: Yakedo vs Raizo
Hunt Fa' rao spoke mentally once more into Yakedo Shio's brain. Hunt down the traitor Raizo and eliminate him. I shall not suffer one of our own siding with the accursed Raido, he boomed. Yakedo, on the trail of the Lava Release user, clutched his head in pain. "Yeah, yeah, on it, big boy," he muttered resentfully, unsure if he was the only one who got physical pain from Fa' rao communicating psychically. Shaking his head to get rid of the cobwebs, he moved on, low to the ground, and following the combined physical and chakra trail of the bounty hunter with the signature of lava and darkness. He sensed the signature getting stronger, and took more care in his movements, often halting completely and muting his chakra signature to make himself near-undetectable. Eventually, caught up in his tracking, he reached the tree-line before biting off a curse and whirling back into cover. The target was just across a lake, with a clear area all around it, blocking stealthy access to his target. His back to the tree he was leaning against and the lake behind it, he made a swift half-seal as fog drifted across the clearing silently, muffling sound and sight. Raizo's only warning was the swift patter of someone sprinting across the water and a quiet whoosh to tell him this fog was nothing natural, and that he had been found. Looks like they found me faster than I expected, Raizo said as the fog gathered around him putting a blanket over his eyes. He had dealt with techniques and tactics like this before, so this was nothing new. However he could not trace the origin of who was sent after him, and that's what made this all the more dangerous. Chonan, Terrax,no they would be too powerful to send on this type of mission to deal with me. Raizo said as he racked his brain as he hid behind a tree to conceal his exact location from the enemy detection. I can worry later but for now time to return the favor. Raizo began to emit ash to disperse within the Fog. This ash would act as similiar to the fog, but ash has a dangerous affect on the eyes and breathing, something his would be pursuer would now have to deal with as Raizo was immune to his own ash effects. The ash blanket may have been effective in the open air, but in the heavy mist it was weighed down, sinking down to the surface of the water around the lake's edge. Yakedo, still holding the element of surprise, listened for the man's breathing, which was heavier than usual due to the adrenaline. Raizo may have been familiar with these tactics, but it was doubtful he had trained in Silent Killing. Yakedo drove his sword through the tree Raizo was hiding behind, leaving a long slash down Raizo's side as he twisted away. The Shio grudgingly admitted the man had good reflexes, and the cut was only superficial. It did little but bleed, and if the battle dragged on, it would become an impairment. Raizo smiled he knew his gambit would pay off, see Raizo was a planer, he coordinated for all of tsuki no AI after all. What the man really cut was a well placed lava clone, which were far more useful than other release clone. The blade had sliced through the side of the clone as it revered to molten rock and earth. You incompetence and impatience will be your own undoing, see I too am familiar with these tactics, and had you have studied my abilities more you would have know that. Raizo voiced said as it bounced around in the mist and the trees. You revealed yourself to soon and that will be your downfall. Raizo said as he summoned a sheet of darkness to which darkness began to spread over the area removing his pursuers vision and advantage. As Raizo attempted to brun the man in the dark with a blast of lava All-out Battle Yakedo almost laughed. The man was fighting in obscured conditions which he knew favored his opponent, and only obscured the field more? Noting the heat at the tip of his tantō, he deduced he must have hit a Lava or Fire clone of some sort. Then, as a sizzling mass of heat rushed towards him, Yakedo, guided by his other senses, vanished cleanly into the darkness, tracking Raizo's involuntary sounds and movements. Raizo was accustom to this style and listened for the breathing of his opponent, he used similar tactics as well, This person didn't do their proper research on my abilities. Raizo smiled as knew in the dark like this the advantage was his. When blinded the human mind relies on other senses to lead the way, and Raizo didn't want it any other way, he removed his opponents sight as well, making this a game of cat and mouse within the blanket of darkness. He picked up multiple objects such as rocks and sticks as he felt the ground and tossed them in various areas, to throw off his opponents hearing. Multiple sounds could cause distrust of one's ablities, and lead to confusion. Now that I have the needed arrangements lets take him down piece by piece. Raizo created an Orb that was covered in the face writhed in pain and horror Instead of creating this orb around his opponent as he usually does he placed in randomly a few cliches in front of his position. As the wails would travel much faster due to the darkness the pursuer would experience vivid sensation that their ears are cut apart, and the cries entering the skull feel like the head is about to explode , thus becoming unable to move about freely. the body is robbed of all mobility, and consciousness itself progressively fades away. They are fed morbid hallucinations, which makes it also possible to run them down mentally. Given that the means of transmission is sound-based, it has a large range of effectiveness, on top of which it can be applied even without knowledge of the enemy's position, which makes for an exceedingly convenient technique. As this genjutsu is auditory based before it becomes visual. With eyesight as zero and his pursuer going of his hearing this genjutsu would be a sure hit, and after the morbid images began affect visual portion of the brain he would no have gained the upper hand. Yakedo noted the beginning of an auditory genjutsu beginning to grate on the edges of his consciousness, the thin wail beginning to drift in and out of the range of his hearing. As a man seasoned in the use of genjutsu, he began to recognize the effect it was having on his perception. Sinking to a crouch, he managed to disturb his chakra flow, temporarily dispersing the illusion. Before it took hold once again, he accurately flung kunai to where he detected the noise emanating from, bursting the orbs of chakra causing the illusion. With both of their vision still obscured, Yakedo phased into the darkness to appear directly behind the chakra signature of Raizo, coming across with a shallow slice of his tantō. The mans hurry to release the genjutsu, and then assaulting Raizo up close winded up being a double whammy in his favor the slightest sound in the dark such as breathing no matter how faint sounds like a loud whisper in the dark. Raizo activated his Lava cloak melting the blade, and the man was also within the near vicinty of the cloak the heat would burn him as well as just being close to the armor can be fatal, making weapon for both offensive and defensive measure, Raizo knowing he had the opponent close and where he wanted him he swiftly pivoted doing a 360 degree turn to where he could hear breathing and he fired of Dark Missles that covered the area behind him that were covered in distorted faces and due to the darkness his opponent wouldn't know where to dodge as the missles covered a wide ranging meaning the chance of him evading in the wrong direction could result in a direct hit. Yakedo, sensing an outpouring of chakra in his direction, once mored phased into the air itself, appearing where he thought logical, behind Raizo once more, with the missiles heading in the wrong direction. While the mist was still in the air, Yakedo altered it to the Secret Technique: Mist Rain, dispersing the dark missiles and cooling Raizo's armor to volcanic rock. Raizo felt what appeared to be rain, showing him he was facing a Water Style User. Raizo main element of Lava was weak to water in its standard form, but Raizo was a known improvisor, turing his weakness to his advanatage, his armor turning into Molten Rock and be used for a particular move later on. Raizo leaped high in the air and created a a large wave of Quicklime that with using the rain could become his opponents own undoing as with the area, covered as such visibility at zero and no real clear way to get free. Raizo would finally find out just who his stalker was. The quicklime spread quickly and absorbed the rain allowing it to harden leaving his opponent with 3 options. Get caught in the initial quicklime, risk moving into another area and still be trapped in the lime with due to lack of visibility, or jump into the air and leave himself open. Raizo on his place hidden in the tree was hoping for all three. Raizo's pursuer could feel the alteration in the rain as something began to absorb it even as its own chakra was absorbed. Focusing, he used the Mist Rain to absorb and clear the darkness, only to be caught by the quicklime. Realizing he might actually see his opponent, he stood straight, hands in pockets, as he began to shear his chakra around his feet. His chakra would get him free before he would be hit. While he had possibly a minute or two, he opened the Sea Gate and began to plan. As the darkness cleared it allowed Raizo a chance to see who his actual pursuer was, their cat and mouse gam in the dark was fun, but it was quicking becoming a tied affair, as the last of it cleared he saw the look of the person who was after him. Ah the new recruit. Raizo said looking down from his spot on the tree. The mist and the rain for a second you had me thinking you were Toshirama, but your far to quick to be him. I don,t question whether you value your life, because following Fa' rao orders is clear you do not. So humor me why do you follow him. Raizo said demanding an answer, but still ready to move at a minutes notice. Raizo was still not clear of the new guys moves, btu as time went on it was becoming clear. Yakedo looked calmly at the bounty hunter being hunted. "Telling the reason brings it about. Fa'rao is not uninterested in the outcome of this fight. For the people of Uzu no Kuni to survive..." Breaking free of the quicklime, he reached behind his back to remove a scroll and unseal another tantō. So it seems Fa' rao has you dead to rights and is making you a hearld of a sort. I understand your situation, but you personal sacrifice will earn you no pity in his eyes. Raizo said as he thought about how he was a hunter, and now that he was being hunted. The irony in this situation brought him back to when someone uttered those very same words to him. It was almost as if life somehow managed to turn on him and make him experience the feeling of being hunted, there was a word for this but it escaped Raizo as he looked at his hunter dead in the eye. Blood rushing and his adrenaline pumping. Though thrilled by this battle, he understood what was on the line here. Do as I am and leave the group now, the deeper you go with Fa' rao the more likely you will never turn back. There is no reason for you to fight for a false claim. Raizo said looking to reach some sort of pact with his new found sense of morality. Sheathing his tantō, Yakedo stood tall. "We have no quarrel, Raizo Ozunu. But my blade still belongs to Fa'rao while Uzu no Kuni falls under his specter. I must stay with Tsuki no Ai, until the death of that false god. I will need to become stronger to ever truly challenge him. Perhaps it is time to use that blade..." he muttered at the end, eyeing a black scroll at his hip. "Farewell, Raizo. If you ever oppose Tsuki no Ai once more, call on the Shio and we will answer." After this cryptic statement, Yakedo phased away into the very air. Category:Role-Play Category:Role-Play Battles